


Gucci Down To My Drawers

by Beanno28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Kinda..., M/M, Model Harry Styles, Photographer Louis Tomlinson, Smut, gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanno28/pseuds/Beanno28
Summary: Louis has been hired by Gucci to photograph the one and only Harry Styles. The shoot doesn't go quite as he plans but he isn't coming to complain when all is said and done.OR The five times Louis is innocently caught in a compromising position and the one time it's not so innocent.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 141
Collections: 5 Times 1D Fic Fest





	Gucci Down To My Drawers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods of this fest, Nic and Lauren. Thank you for introducing me to the world of Five Times Fics and for encouraging my to write one.
> 
> As always, thank you to my lovely beta, you know who you are.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts about this story so please leave a comment. This is my first Five Times fic so let me know how I did.

Louis had been looking forward to this shoot ever since Gucci had contacted him a year ago. Sure he’d done last year's campaign for Gucci as well but never had he imagined he would get the opportunity to film Harry Styles in a Gucci campaign. Since Harry started getting interested in fashion, Louis had followed every outfit and really loved his aesthetic in general. The fact that Gucci was trusting him with Harry and their new collection to come up with their next campaign was huge and Louis was excited to get started.

I

Harry stood tall in a royal blue suit, paired with a red headscarf amongst a room full of old busts and various statues. He found interest in a big stuffed bird that he placed on his shoulder and turned to look at Louis’ camera lens.

“That’s great, Harry,” Louis encouraged. “Just bend your back knee a little bit and I think we’ve got it.”

Harry did as he was asked, and as Louis took a few shots he noticed a planter with a giant pink flower leaning awkwardly.

“Just a sec, let me move this flower. It’s creating a shadow on your legs,” Louis set his camera down to fix the problem.

As he was on his knees in front of Harry trying to change the angle of the flower’s shadow, the door to the room opened behind Harry and they both turned when then heard a gasp.

“Shit, sorry,” the new Gucci intern stuttered. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Louis could feel his face go hot with embarrassment at the compromising position he was in. From where the door was, it must have looked like Louis was rifling in Harry’s pants.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Louis poked his head around Harry. “I was fixing a shadow.”

II

The set was outside in a private garden around an old fountain. Harry was in grey pants and a navy blue jacket with three buttons with a gorgeous flower pattern. A baby lamb had been brought in for Harry to hold on his lap as a prop.

“Your pant leg is tucked into your shoe, Harry,” Louis pointed to his left foot.

“Do you mind fixing it for me,” Harry had asked sweetly. “It’s a little difficult with this little guy in my lap.”

“Oh,” Louis put his camera down on the ground, “Right, of course it is, sorry.”

Louis quickly made his way over and sat on the ground in front of Harry, he leaned in and gently grabbed the fabric of pants and tugged them out of his shoe. Louis pulled up Harry’s sock and let the pant fabric hang as it fell naturally.

Just as he was about to stand back up, he heard footsteps coming from around the back of the fountain, followed by someone clearing their throat.

“Sorry to bother you Mr. Tomlinson,” the young woman said barely loud enough to hear. “When you are, umm, done here, Mr. Styles is to call his manager.”

When Harry looked over to the women to thank her, he noticed her face was flushed and she looked like she was embarrassed.

“Oh no, this,” Harry motioned between himself and Louis, “Louis was fixing my pant leg for me.”

“Right,” the woman said as she backed away slowly. “I’ll leave you to it.”

III

“This time I’ll have you position yourself over there by that crumbling wall,” Louis instructed as Harry walked back onto set in a new outfit. 

This time he was wearing the same pants as before only paired with a layer of blue button shirts and a light brown jacket. A new headpiece was added as well that really just put the finishing touches on the whole ensemble.

“You know what, Harry,” Louis looked around his camera. “It's too much green. I don’t like the way it’s making your jacket look.”

“No problem, what about if I use these steps?” Harry made his way over and sat down without waiting for Louis to answer.

“Okay, let’s bring the goats back,” Louis set his camera on the table that was set up nearby to gather the goats again.

He managed the set of twins fine, and Harry seemed happy enough just enjoying their company and playing with them while Louis found the third. The last goat was all black and reminded Louis of himself, mischievous. 

First the goat kept running away or jumping on the other two, just causing chaos really. Louis managed to pull off some decent shots before the goat decided to nibble on Harry’s inner thigh.

“You little bugger,” Harry laughed and moved the goat away.

“We’re good here, thankfully,” Louis motioned away with his hands.

“These pants aren’t though,” Harry looked toward Louis. “Everyone is going to think I’ve wet myself.”

“Here,” Louis grabbed a roll of paper towel that happened to be nearby. “Let me help you dry some of that up.”

Louis got on his knees a few steps below where Harry was still sitting. Ripping off a piece of paper towel, he began rubbing the wet patch on the inside of Harry’s thigh. Harry immediately started to laugh, he threw his head back in a deep chuckle.

“Oh my god, Lou,” he breathed out. “I can handle the pants.”

It was at that exact moment the owner of the goats walked up from behind Louis. Harry noticed him first and Louis watched his eyes go wide before he spoke.

“Wow, no,” Harry waved his hands in the direction of the retreating man. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Louis quickly turned around just in time to see the man stop and turn his head to the side, his eyes closed. Louis looked back to where Harry was once again laughing and rolled his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, one of your goats tried eating Harry’s pants,” Louis tried to explain, but it seemed as though the goat owner wasn’t interested.

The man managed to wrangle the goats and carry them away, leaving Harry and Louis staring at each other and shrugging their shoulders.

IV

The final shoot was quite early the next morning, so early in fact that there were minimal people around. While wandering around the previous day, Louis had spotted an interesting space in the room full of busts. He knew that the morning light would shine through the window just perfectly causing Harry’s pale skin to look milky white.

Hair, makeup, and wardrobe had finished with Harry so they all went back to their work stations in other rooms to clean up. Louis had given his assistant the day off since he knew the shoot would be fairly short this morning.

“I’m ready for you, Lou,” Harry came bounding in. “They’ve given me these fake grapes and a few books as props.”

Louis was on his knees turning all the busts so they were facing where Harry would be standing. Before he had a chance to say anything or even stand up, Harry was right there standing directly in front of him.

“Morning, Harry,” Louis gazed upwards to see the beautiful smiling face looking down on him.

“You know, Lou,” Harry looked around at the faces. “If this is where you’re having me stand, I can’t help but notice all these faces seem to be staring at my crotch.”

Louis sputtered and cleared his throat, he hadn’t thought of that before, “Uhhh.”

“I mean I'm fine with it if that's what you’re going for, just found it interesting you know.”

_Wait, Louis thought to himself, was that a wink? Did Harry just wink at him while talking about staring at his crotch? As in the one that Louis hadn’t realized he too had been staring at for the past couple of minutes._

“Oh god,” Louis could feel his face get warmer. “Harry, I um, I’m so sorry, I never thought about it that way, please…”

“Louis,” Harry interrupted. “It’s fine, like I said.”

Figuring it best that he get to work, get himself out of this particular predicament, he instructed Harry on how he should pose. He told him to put his front foot on the head of the bust in front of him and pretend to be eating the grapes while maintaining eye contact with the camera.

Always doing as he was told, Harry put his foot up right away, blocking Louis in an awkward position between his legs.

It was at that moment, of course, Harry’s manager came into the room asking about final details about some party. Louis didn’t really hear since he knew what it looked like he was doing. He didn’t even try to explain it away this time, instead he listened as Harry answered the questions he was asked and turned to look back down at Louis.

“How does this even keep happening,” Louis asked as he got himself up and behind his camera.

V

“Harry,” Louis panted breathlessly. “Liam will come looking for me, I can’t be gone very long.”

Louis had brought one of his best friends, Liam, with him to Harry’s party. Harry had invited him after their Gucci shoot had wrapped. He told Louis to bring a friend if he wanted and to dress casual.

“He’ll be fine, there are tons of people out there to entertain him,” Harry answered back as he pulled Louis’ body close to him again and attached his lips to Louis’ bare collar bone.

“Fuck, okay. Your lips are pure sin, you know that.” 

Louis felt Harry’s hand snake between their bodies, under his underwear and around his hard cock. His body shuddered in response.

“Oh god,” Louis’ voice grew shaky as he felt Harry’s hand slowly stroke up and down.

To keep himself grounded, Louis began placing kisses across Harry’s collar bone and suck on his hard nipples, giving them a flick with his tongue.

As Louis’ tongue flicked across his other nipple, he moved his hands further down Harry’s back across his smooth skin. Louis hesitated at the top of Harry’s jeans, they were already unzipped and he longed to push them down and get his mouth on Harry, but wasn’t sure if that's what Harry wanted.

“Please touch me, Louis,” Harry all but moaned as he continued to stroke Louis.

Wasting no time at all, Louis used both hands to push Harry’s jeans and briefs off all in one go. He felt Harry’s hand release his cock and make its way back around his body and pull him closer.

Louis connected their lips again and stuck his tongue into Harry’s open mouth as Harry thrusted forward in an attempt at friction. The two shared a heated kiss until they had to break apart for air.

“I need more,” Harry said, still slightly out of breath. “I’m not going to last long though.”

“Let me taste you, Harry?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded and Louis started leaving a trail of kisses south, placing the final one on the tip of Harry’s cock. The head was already swollen and red, leaking due to their heavy make out session and flirty banter that had been going on all night long.

When Louis went to find a balcony or somewhere he could have a smoke, Harry had pulled him into a dimly lit room and shoved him against the wall. They spent what felt like hours just kissing before things went any further.

Now though, both men were hard and leaking and desperate to come. 

Louis wrapped one hand firmly around the base of Harry’s cock and took what he could into his mouth. Harry was big enough that he couldn’t fit the whole thing so when he started bobbing his head, he used his hand to stroke what his mouth couldn’t reach.

“Jesus, how are you so … umph,” Harry let out a grunt mid sentence. “Shit that's so good, Louis.”

Harry continued to moan and grunt which only spurred Louis on.

As Louis felt Harry’s hands come up and hold the back of his head, he started to feel the rise in his stomach start to grow. When Harry started to fuck Louis’ mouth, he knew Harry must be getting close.

Louis dropped the hand that was on Harry’s cock and used it to stroke his own. He used his free hand to play with Harry’s balls.

Harry’s moans started to sound more like animalistic grunts the closer he got. Louis thought he sounded amazing and one particularly loud moan from Harry was all it took for Louis to shoot come onto the floor in front of him.

When he was able, Louis swirled his tongue around the tip of Harry’s cock which caused Harry to thrust particularly hard and resulted in him coming down Louis’ throat.

At the exact moment Louis felt the hot salty liquid hit the back of his throat, the door behind him opened. Without the ability to think clearly in that moment, Louis turned his head and ended up with come all over his cheek.

When he locked eyes with the intruder he gasped before swearing, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Shit, sorry, Louis,” Liam said as he saw the scene before him unfolding.

As Liam walked back out, closing the door behind him, Louis heard Harry start to chuckle.

“Well, at least that time it was actually what it looked like!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please leave a kudo and a comment to let me know what you thought.


End file.
